


Pegged

by jessicanotrocket (jessicarocket)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, KantoContestShipping, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicarocket/pseuds/jessicanotrocket
Summary: Solidad has a surprise in store for Harley.





	Pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadiYasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiYasha/gifts).



> I posted this a couple months ago and deleted it shortly thereafter. But here it is again!
> 
> I'm apologize in advance. Proceed with caution.

Smoothing her palms against the smooth fabric of her silk robe, Solidad inspected her image in the mirror and made careful adjustments to what lied beneath the robe. On the opposite side of the bathroom door, she heard the distinct shrill of Harley which grew higher in pitch the longer his rant carried on While she couldn't quite make out his words, she knew full well the topic of his current vent session. Flashing a smirk at her reflection, she chuckled to herself under her breath.  _He has no idea what he's in for tonight._

 

With a smooth twist of the doorknob, she strode back into the living area of their shared hotel suite. She had never known Harley to be a gracious loser, but the events of the day had left especially deep wounds to his fragile ego. As she sauntered up behind him, she caught sight of his hands feverishly polishing his pokeballs in a feeble attempt to quell the rage boiling through every vein in his body. He sat cross-legged on the bed, his trademark hat and jacket crumpled haphazardly on the floor next to him, leaving his aubergine curls in a disheveled heap across his bare shoulders. She couldn't resist smiling at the sight of her longtime friend and rival in this state. It was this side of him- messy, unhinged- that had drawn her to him in the first place. And on this night, electrified by her own victory and one too many glasses of celebratory champagne bubbling through her system, she hoped to redirect his raw, unbridled fury into an activity that promised to be a bit more fulfilling than polishing pieces of thin metal.

 

Solidad placed a hand on each of his shoulders and gripped firmly, feeling him tense for a fraction of a second at the unexpected contact before melting into her touch.

 

“Of all the people to lose to, Sol. Why the fuck did it have to be  _her?!”_ Though his tone was still dripping with rage, his demeanor had visibly calmed with Solidad's proximity. “Even a loss to her green haired boy toy would sting less than this.”

 

“I know. Sometimes life just deals us a band hand.”

 

With a scoff, Harley tossed a matted chunk of curls over his shoulder. “That's easy for you to say, Little Miss Top Coordinator!”

 

Harley didn't often find himself short on words, but his train of thought was slammed to an abrupt halt as he felt Solidad's hands release their grip on his shoulders and glide down his chest. Her movements were slow and calculated, and he found the sight of delicate fingers inching down his torso almost hypnotic. Just as her palms reached the jut of his slender hips and regained their firm grip on him, the sensation of her hot breath caressing his neck sent a shiver down his spine. He hands moved lower still.

 

“I know just the thing that'll make you forget all your troubles.” Her low croon against his ear and fingertips dancing against his thighs left little doubt as to the nature of her intentions, and to Harley's confusion and horror, this notion made his stomach twist in excitement. He desperately wanted to laugh at her. He desperately wanted to mock her for having the audacity to assume he could possibly be interested in any form of intimacy with a woman when she knew full well where his preferences lied. And yet, some dark corner of his mind had always known strong,confident redheads were the exception to his every rule. They allured him endlessly, and he loathed them for that.

 

His pulse accelerated and heat began to build in his groin as Harley found himself torn between two distinctly different impulses. One filled him with terror and begged him to escape before this situation got further out of hand. The other made him practically vibrate with unbridled excitement and begged him to beg  _her_ for more. To beg her to ravage him in a way he had never imagined any woman ever doing. His pants began to feel uncomfortably tight as the second impulse overpowered the first.

 

Somehow, in the midst of his warring thoughts, he managed to find his voice again. “Oh, that's rich, Sol. But you’re far from my type and you know it.” He grinned in satisfaction at his assured tone, but his silent self-praise was shut down abruptly as he felt a hand roughly cup his swelling erection through his pants.

 

“Hmm. Your body doesn't seem to mind me, though?” Her voice was soft and smooth as velvet against his ears, leaving him simultaneously enraged and hopelessly aroused.

 

“  _Shut up_. You know, it's awfully rude of you to toy with me like this when you know just as well as I do that I can only be satisfied by a  _big, strong man_. Sorry, hon. You don't have what it takes.”

 

“Is that so?” Harley could only gasp in reply as Solidad shifted ever so slightly to press her body flush against his as her arms wound around his torso like an ekans on its prey. The unmistakable feeling of a long, firm object jutting from her groin pressed into his back and left his mind reeling. He could no longer recall a single reason he should oppose this. He could no longer think of anything he wanted more than whatever was happening between them.

 

In an instant, Harley twirled around to face her, finally offering Solidad a clear view of her handiwork: flushed cheeks and an expression of raw hunger. The satisfied grin she wore as she scanned him from head to toe made him want to  _scream._

 

“You're a real bitch, you know. But let's see if you have what it takes to satisfy a  _real_ Top Coord--”

 

Harley’s words caught in his throat as Solidad yanked him roughly into a standing position by his collar and their lips collided. The faint taste of champagne lingering on her mouth and the heat pooling between their bodies left Harley feeling intoxicated in a way he had never experienced.

 

 _There's just something about strong women,_ he mused as he felt himself drift increasingly further from rational thought.

 

The kiss was as hot as it was short-lived, with Solidad using her leverage on Harley's collar to shove him backwards onto the mattress. With a swift tug at the sash on her robe, the fabric parted just enough for Harley to get a clear view of what his partner was packing. Black leather straps nestled her hips and pointed straight to her groin where a thick, hot pink appendage pointed directly at his face. As she shrugged the robe onto the floor and smiled down at him, blue eyes aglow in the most mischievous way, Harley felt as I'd the wind had been knocked out of him by swift kick to the gut. He let his eyes roam from her flawless face down the cascading waves of her strawberry locks and lower still to the most erotic sight he could fathom. Even in his wildest dreams, nothing had turned him on quite as wildly as the sight of Solidad and her cock towering above him. His own throbbed almost painfully at the sight.

 

Harley forced his mouth open as he frantically searched for a clever retort to Solidad’s sudden, champagne-fueled boldness, but came up frustratingly empty as his mind fantasized about every possible outcome of the current situation. Though he was nearly drooling, his mouth felt parched with thirst for the goddess and her pink cock above him.

 

The smirk across Solidad's face grew wider. “Imagine that. After all these years, I  _finally_ found a way to shut you up!” She threw a playful wink at him that made his blood boil and his cock grow impossibly harder. He knew he should be outraged. He  _wanted_ to be outraged. Instead, he was nothing but wildly aroused hopelessly alluded. To his frustration, his reply emerged as a nerdy whine, heavy with desperation.

 

In an instant, her hands were at his belt buckle, jingling it teasingly as her knuckles brushed against the plane of exposed skin around his navel. Their eyes locked and Harley felt as though the oxygen had been sucked from the room as he held his breath in anticipation of Solidad's next move.

 

To his chagrin, her fingers continued their torturous dance along his belt, inches from here his body ached for contact. Every fiber of his being longed for those hands to rip his pants off and tear into him mercilessly.

 

Harley  _loathed_ begging. Such behaviour was so far beneath a coordinator of his esteem. Yet somehow, he found himself trapped in a situation where he was desperate enough to even consider stooping that low.

 

“Sol… p-  _please_ …”

 

Her fingers continued to toy with his belt buckle as she she feigned nativity with a tilt of her head and a crinkle of her brow. “What, Harley? Is there something you need?”

 

Words tumbled from his mouth before he had a chance to consider them, his tone edgy and impatient. “Godammit, Sol. Drop the seductress routine and just  _fuck me already!”_

 

A devious smirk spread across her face yet again. “As you wish, my dear.” She swiftly yanked his belt free in one fluid motion before sliding his snug pants to his ankles. In their wake, she exposed his briefs, faded emerald green and adorned with small cacturne silhouettes. She was unable to stifle a giggle at the sight, amused at how predictable his choice of undergarments were considering his regular daily attire. Her laughter faded as she took note how strained the fabric appeared as it struggled to contain his erection.

 

“  _Oh,”_ she murmured as she palmed him, relishing the dampness of his pre-cum on the thin cotton fabric. “Someone's awfully eager, huh?”

 

Harleys face burned in humiliation, which only served to heighten his arousal. A nod and and a choked “  _Yes_ ,” was all he could manage at that point in the game. The part of his brain normally responsible for his sharp, clever retorts had all but short-circuited the moment he laid eyes upon a sexy redhead with a dick.

 

Without another word between them, Harley tore the briefs from his slim hips and tossed them aimlessly across the room as he flipped onto his stomach, hoping Solidad would get the hint.

 

She did.

 

Though his face was pressed against the sheets, effectively blindfolding him from anything unfolding behind him, he heard the familiar  _click_ of a bottle opening followed by the unmistakable sound of a palm forcing liquid from it. He clamored up to his hands and knees, waiting a few more agonizing seconds in anticipation before he was finally rewarded with the sensation of Solidad’s lube-slicked fingertips against his skin as they glided in teasing circles around his hole. She moaned softly in satisfaction as she felt him reflexively clench for her again and again.

 

Then, he fingers left him and his body tensed, feeling deprived at the sudden lack of contact. He dared a glance over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of Solidad slowly stroking her neon pink appendage, liberally coating every inch of its ribbed surface in lubricant. Her eyes locked on his and she bit her lip, looking uncharacteristically shy and uncertain for a fleeting moment before her alcohol-fueled confidence returned.

 

“So, Harl. You like my cock?” Her low, sultry tone sent his mind reeling yet again and left him unable to form anything more than a moan in affirmation.

 

That response seemed sufficient as Harley felt her grip his thigh with one hand and probe his hole gently with the tip of the dildo. His teeth clenched and body unconsciously leaned into her, begging for more as she entered him at an unhurried pace that made him want to scream.

 

Sensing his tension, Solidad paused for a beat and watched him carefully.

 

“You okay?” The cool confidence she had carried throughout the majority of this encounter was lost for a moment, replaced with a gentle and loving tone that sent a shiver down Harley's spine.

 

With a shaky exhale, he unclenched his jaw and found his voice. “  _God,_ yes. Don't wimp out on me now!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harley saw her wicked grin return as she pressed into him further, burying every last centimeter of the toy inside him before beginning a series of slow, languid thrusts against him. Her movements were uneven and awkward at first, the sensation of being on this end of the motion unfamiliar to her. However, she quickly settled into a comfortable rhythm while her partner gasped and groaned in a way she never dreamed of eliciting from him in such a context.

 

Harley's mind went blank, unable to focus on anything more than the delicious sensation of being stretched as Solidad's nails dug into his hips. The  _smack_ of her skin against his punctuating each thrust. The scent of his own sweat as it began to cling to his skin.

 

“Solidad. Please.  _Harder_.” He was too far gone to care how pathetic and needy he sounded in front of another human.

 

Solidad was more than happy to oblige, tightening her grip on his hips for greater leverage as increased her force against him.

 

It was more than adequate, as Harley scrambled to brace himself against his forearms, face squished into the mattress with each thrust. Drool trickled from the corner of his mouth and onto the sheets as he lost control of his functions and fully surrendered to his body to his partner.

 

With an arch of his back, Harley shifted his hips to help Solidad in hit him  _just right_ inside. Thos position made the muscles of his core burn, but the pain was quickly drowned out by the blinding pleasure that radiated through his lower body at the peak of each thrust. Lost in bliss as the delicious tension continued to build, Harley was momentarily startled by the sensation of Solidad’s breasts pressing against his back as she leaned her torso into his. Suddenly, a clever hand snaked its way from the small of his back, across the bony protrusion of his hip, and only stopping to grasp firmly at the neglected cock bobbing between his thighs. Her strokes were slow but firm, and though he desperately wanted to hang on and prolong this state of bliss, the unexpected stimulation was Harley's undoing. With a shrill cry that almost resembled a shriek of pain, his entire body shuddered as he rode the shockwaves of his climax.

 

His muscles trembled in exhaustion as he drifted back down to earth from the clouds above. Solidad instinctively wrapped both arms around his belly in a feeble attempt to steady him, only managing to hold him upright for a moment before he collapsed in a boneless heap, narrowly missing the mess he had just created on the mangled bedsheets.

 

Solidad felt an unusual swell in her chest as she observed the end result of her wicked plans. There he was, her long time best friend and rival, lying next to her with skin glistening and trademark curls in utter disarray. This was a man who loathed few things more than strands of hair out of place, smudged lip gloss, or loose threads on his clothing. Appearances were of the utmost importance to him. But “Polished Harley” wasn't the aide side of him that captured her affections all those years ago. Rather, it was all of his messiness and chaos. The beautiful complexity of his imperfections. And in that moment, he had never looked more perfect to her.


End file.
